


weightless

by supermassivehomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermassivehomo/pseuds/supermassivehomo
Summary: His heart stops when he realizes how close they've become, in those few seconds he can't hear the movie and Hinata eyes locked on to his are breathtaking.Kageyama wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him so fucking badly.





	weightless

**Author's Note:**

> definitely a vent fic. gay shit ahead folks!!

"Bwah!" Hinata cheered as he slammed the ball on the ground, euphoria swelling in his chest. A perfect spike. He turned to see Kageyama. "Kageyama-Kun you're doing your scary smile."

Tobio's eyebrows shoot down and furrow. "Dumbass," He grumbles, grabbing his water bottle to take a sip.

"Close up time boys!" Suga said from the doorway, key swinging on their fingers. "It's almost ten, go home and get some sleep."

They closed up and stepped into the crisp night air, Hinata hiking his bike beside him as the two walked.

"We're gonna win," Kageyama says with certainty. "Next time we fight Seijoh, we'll win."

"Bakayama. Of course we will."

Hinata wasn't sure why this was being brought up now, but he wasn't sure about a lot of things the other did. 

It's silent for a few as they walk, only sounds being rustling of leaves and their shoes scuffing the ground. 

It was a comfortable silence, the kind that makes Kageyama's mind wander; Wander onto thoughts like how good Hinata smells and how nice his hair looks. Thoughts he should not be having about his teammate.

He'd had the thoughts for a while. He called them bent thoughts- bent was the opposite of straight right? All he can think of is how nice Shouyou's hands would be in his own, or on his shoulder, or on his- he shivers..

"You should sleep over," Hinata says, interrupting his swirl of thoughts. "It's Friday so we can watch horror movies?" 

Kageyama looks at him, lips pursed and eyes squinting. "Yeah," He grunts. "Okay."

After texting his mom, Kageyama spends the walk with his mind racing.

Hinata is sitting with his t-shirt drooping below his collarbone and legs hanging off the couch. Kageyama can't stop looking at him. His face is illuminated by the large TV and his lip is pulled between his teeth.

"Is there something on my face?" the shorter notices when he finally feels eyes on him.

"No. No! Not at all," He swallows and averts his eyes. "Watch the movie, Dumbass." Said movie is boring and Kageyama would much rather be doing something else, like playing volleyball or getting food or kissing Hinata.

His least favorite part about his crush on Hinata (besides the unrequited part) was how his mind was misted with thoughts of him.

He wondered how his lips felt and how he tasted, how he'd feel under him and vice-versa- it was exhausting wanting to do nothing but be with him.

"Okay Kageyama, what's wrong with you?" 

Tobio's thoughts were brutally interrupted by the annoying (adorable) voice of the spiker. 

Hinata is looking at him with curious eyes, scanning every inch of his friends face to find some kind of indication of what was up.

"Just tired," He responds.

"You're lying," Shouyou says matter-of-factly. "We're friends, aren't we Kageyama?"

"Yeah," he mumbles. "Course."

"Then tell me what's wrong, dummy," He crawls to be next to him, leaning in close in some effort to maybe intimidate him into being open.

His heart stops when he realizes how close they've become, in those few seconds he can't hear the movie and Hinata eyes locked on to his are breathtaking.

Kageyama wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him so fucking badly. 

"I wanna kiss you."

Silence. 

"Wh....What?"

Kageyama makes a decision. Whether or not to be honest and possibly ruin the best thing he has, or just be stupidly blunt. Naturally, he does the dumb thing.

"Can I...please kiss you?"

Hinata's eyes drift from his eyes to his lips and he softly, slowly nods.

"Yeah...Yeah you can."

Kageyama brushes back the fluffs of orange hair, gently running his hand through it like he'd been dreaming of doing.

When they kiss, it's awkward yet perfectly intertwined. Hinata's lips are slightly chapped but Kageyama couldn't care less.

Hinata swings his leg over Kageyama body so he's sitting on top of him, arms wrapped around his neck so he can kiss him once more.

Kageyama feels overwhelmed. He can't even count how long he's been head over heels for this boy, and to have him in his arms, and a clear sign of him liking him back makes tears sting in his eyes. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata mumbles when they pull apart. "Why are you..?"

"I'm happy," he mutters, wiping the moisture from his eyes. "You make me so happy you idiot."

Hinata smiles, subconsciously fiddling with a strand of Kageyamas hair.

"Tobio...do you want to be in a relationship with me? It would be like normal but...with kissing and maybe hand holding?"

Kageyama snorts, running his fingers across the fabric of the shortes shirt.

"I do. But I have to admit, I'm a little scared."

Hinata tilts his head to the side. "Eh?"

"I don't want to be heartbroken. I like you, for some reason, and i never want to be away from you. I like your eyes. And your hair. And how our conversations last hours. And how you're the only one I can stand for that long. And how your laugh sounds like music to my ears. But I don't want to let you down."

Shouyou puffs his cheeks with air before he gently slaps the other. 

"I'm scared too, Kageyama. I'm really scared. I don't want to disapoint you. But it doesn't matter if we're together!"

Kageyama thinks, for just a few seconds before kissing him again, drowning all the worry and all the fear in the fact that they are together.

With him, Tobio feels safe. He feels happy. He feels weightless.


End file.
